Él indicado
by Suigin Walker
Summary: No es como si hubiésemos podido tener algo, simplemente, no era el indicado. KiseMatsuShin. Shonen Ai.


**Disclamer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Es propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia.

**N/A:** Finalmente. El último one-shot de mi serie de fics Kaijou/Kasamatsu. Estoy loca, y no tengo retorno de los feels que me produce Kaijou.

Eso sí, pido disculpas por el atraso de mis otros fics. No he tenido ni inspiración, ni un buen punto para continuarlo (me quede trabada en varias partes).

Disfruten la lectura.

**Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos. OCC. Shonen Ai. CrackParings. KiseMatsuShin.

**Summary:** No es como si hubiésemos podido tener algo, simplemente, no era el indicado.

* * *

_**É**_l indicado

Lo primero que viene a su mente, es una serie de insultos y reprimendas a sí mismo. En primer lugar, por permitir que sus dudas, corrosivas como acido, calaran en lo profundo de ese órgano que bombea sangre a cada rincón de su cuerpo, superponiendo un movimiento planeado por uno nacido del impulso. Y en segundo lugar, lo tenso del ambiente.

El aire esta enrarecido, pesado, cortante.

Él había suscitado ese cambio.

Y todo por una pregunta, simple, directa. Una para la cual exigió una respuesta clara, lo mismo que con su tono firme al expresar al interrogante.

Pero todo había quedado en silencio.

Silencio en el cual, Ryouta revivió los sucesos acontecidos hace pocas semanas.

* * *

Todo dio inicio un lunes, el primero que experimentaba los estragos del invierno. El aire se había vuelto tan gélido, que el vaho remplazo al aliento. Las puntas de los dedos, nudillos, orejas y nariz, se colorearon de rojo. Y su madre, para regocijo de su propia persona, opto por hacer sopa gratinada de cebolla.

Fue durante la primera práctica de ese día. Que él noto algo extraño.

Kasamatsu Yukio, capitán del equipo y su senpai. No se encontraba en el gimnasio. Aquello le desconcertó por completo, siendo como era el moreno número cuatro con respecto al cumplimiento de los entrenamientos. Pero no hizo más preguntas, tal vez, hoy no podría venir así de simple.

La práctica había transcurrido normalmente, sin cambios, exceptuando la petición de retirada temprana de Nakamura Shinya.

Kise sabia muy poco de él, de hecho, apenas interactuaba con el número nueve desde que lo había suplido en la mayoría de los partidos. Si no es que en casí todos. De hecho, si tenía que ser franco, Kise se mostraba un poco atemorizado. Nakamura parecía ser un hombre mortalmente serio-claro que eso cambiaba cuando discutía con Hayakawa, quien de alguna manera, lograba romper todos sus nervios, provocando un barullo tal que Kasamatsu al final tenía que separarlos o en última instancia, darle un balonazo a Hayakawa por aumentar su migraña con la potencia de su voz. Pero aquello no dejaba minimizado el hecho de que Nakamura al final, había sido reemplazado por su persona.

Y Kise sabía que eso, más adelante, podría suponer un problema. Como Haizaki.

No obstante, Nakamura no parecía ni por asomo enojado, resentido o arisco con su persona. Solo, neutral, justo casi como Kuroko, pero tratándolo más regularmente que el mismo.

— ¿Nakamura se fue? —la pregunta vino de Moriyama, quien miraba con dirección a la puerta del gimnasio.

—Si—respondio Kise, sin comprender del todo porque los ojos de Moriyama se veían algo distantes. Tampoco busco explicación a la línea decaída de los labios, y el hecho de que cerrara los ojos.

Pero si, se pregunto por esa sensación de desazón que la mayoría de los senpais presentaban, ajena a los ojos de los de primero, con excepción de Kise.

¿Qué ocurre?, se pregunto el número siete en su mente. Más no pudo exteriorizarlo. Al final, la práctica finalizo, y él retorno a casa.

Lo que aconteció a la mañana siguiente fue, probablemente, lo que desencadeno la serie de hechos que hicieron a su corazón sentir odio, real odio, hacia alguien por primera vez.

Kasamatsu finalmente, tras una breve explicación, dio a entender que le había cogido un resfriado en medio de la mañana anterior, pero que, con los debidos cuidados, fue capaz de reponerse a tiempo.

—Gracias…Nakamura.

Kise sintió su cuerpo tensarse en alerta, no sabía realmente de que, pero senpai no daba las gracias simplemente porque sí. Giro un poco la cabeza, mirando por sobre su hombro como Kasamatsu le sonreía, con algo de esfuerzo al número nueve.

—No fue nada…capitán—respondio algo cortado el chico de gafas, estirando con torpeza los labios. Tomando una de las pelotas del cesto, en sus manos—No es problema, lo sabe.

—"_¿De que hablan?"—_la ansiedad de saber sobre tema nacían esas frases torpes y las sonrisas forzadas pudo con su ingenuidad. _Algo pasaba_, no cualquier cosa, sino algo de nivel personal, _íntimo._

Su instinto se lo decía. Era como una certeza que no necesitase justificación alguna.

— ¡Kise! ¡Con un demonio, ponte a trabajar!—grito el número cuatro, al percatarse del escrutinio del rubio. Lanzándole un balón en la cabeza.

Kise se sobo la cabeza, sin queja más que un gruñido entre dientes. Entornando los ojos con molestia, mirando el otro lado de la cancha, donde Nakamura junto con el resto practicaban tiros cerca de la canasta.

Y recordó la sonrisa forzada de senpai, lo calmo de su tono de voz, y oculto entre lineas de aquellas oraciones. El "gracias", que muy raramente salía de la boca del capitán.

— ¿Por qué?—masculló, apretando los dientes.

Algo quemaba dentro de él, y no tenía idea de que era.

Al caer ya el sol, y finalizar la práctica diaria, justo cuando todos se dirigían a los lokers. Kise reparo en que entre los miembros del equipo no se encontraban ni Nakamura, ni el capitán.

El miedo se apodero de su boca.

— ¿Dónde están senpai y Nakamura-san?—

Algunos novatos de primero dieron un respingo por el tono de voz: fuerte, ansioso, grave. Que nació de los labios del ace del equipo. Quien miraba con el ceño fruncido, hasta donde su vista periférica llegara, los pasillos y el trayecto ya recorrido.

—B-B-Bueno—un chico de primero se animo a hablar, tras unos segundos—Según por lo que oí, ellos irían a acompañar a Moriyama-senpai a entregar unos papeles en la sala de profesores. Seguro se irán más pronto.

Kise torció la boca. Pero luego inspiro aire, y se tranquilizo. Si Moriyama senpai estaba cerca de ambos, no debería preocuparse.

Pero entonces reparo en que, inicialmente, _no debería estar preocupando_. Si, tal vez senpai fuera (al igual que con Kobori y Moriyama senpai, y Hayakawa-san) más cercano a Nakamura, de lo que Kise pensó en un momento.

—"_Puede que, solo me sienta excluido"—_razono. Abriendo la puerta de la sala del equipo, desconcertando al resto de sus compañeros, quienes, por primera vez, creyeron prudente no entablar conversación el rubio.

Quien no abrió la boca, hasta que termino de cambiarse y farfullar un: Nos vemos mañana. Desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Mientras caminaba, con dirección a la salida del colegio. Kise medito sobre su conclusión anterior. Cuando llegó a Kaijou, había tenido la idea preconcebida de ser algo despreciado, y de producir celo en la gente a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, al final. Nada resulto como él esperaba.

La aceptación inicial no fue muy buena, admitió que más tarde, en su mente, le dio la razón a Kasamatsu por parecer un presumido y ofender a los senpais de otros años. Tal vez decir que sería el ace, con anticipación, no fue muy buena idea. Ni tampoco lo fue confrontar al capitán.

Hablando del capitán…

—Te aseguro que estoy bien—

Su oído se aguzo, al tiempo en que su cuerpo se puso rígido. Antes de que lo pensara siquiera, ya estaba apoyado contra las rejas del colegio. Afuera, viendo por el rabillo del ojo. Como Kasamatsu se ponía la bufanda y unos guantes. Kise entonces recordó que había empezado a helar.

—No quiero que se enferme de nuevo. Kasamatsu-san—expresó con preocupación Shinya, que venía caminando algunos pasos detrás de él.

Kise deja de respirar.

¿No se suponía que estaban con Moriyama senpai? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué los dejo a esos dos solos?

—Ya te dije, que estoy bien. No hay necesidad de que te preocupes—Kasamatsu arrugo el entrecejo, apretando los labios un poco—Dios…—murmuro—Dejo que me cuides por un día y ya te pareces a mi madre. Estas pasando mucho tiempo con Kobori.

Nakamura se queda callado por unos segundos. Sus ojos solo ven a Yukio, a su espalda, a su figura. Kise sabe que es así, aunque no tiene idea de cómo es que lo justifica. Pero así es.

Los ojos de Shinya Nakamura, permanecen fijos en Kasamatsu Yukio, como si él fuera el único ser viviente de este mundo.

Kise siente un dolor punzante en el pecho, y un calor ascendente en sus venas.

— ¡Senpai!—grita, con entusiasmo (falso) y se le echa encima al número cuatro. Abrazándole.

— ¡Estúpido, quítate!—brama Kasamatsu, dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen. Uno fuerte, que hace a Kise arrodillarse, con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando de recuperar aire— ¿¡Que diablos te propones?! ¡Matarme del susto!

—S-S-Solo quería sorprender a senpai—responde entrecortadamente el rubio. Levantando la cabeza un poco.

Nakamura lo mira, y su mirada chocolate choca con la dorada de Kise. Nakamura entonces sonríe, levemente y cierra los ojos. Encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

—Bueno, es hora de irme. Mi tía se preocupara si me quedo mucho tiempo fuera tras las prácticas—aclaró el número nueve—Nos vemos mañana—se despidió, dando pasos largos, bajando la vista un poco, al pasar cerca de Kasamatsu. Causando que sus hombros se rosasen.

Kise noto el color rosado pálido en las pálidas mejillas de Nakamura.

—Si no te vas pronto, perderás el tren—comentó Kasamatsu. Pasando de largo al número siete.

Su voz, antes iracunda, sonaba apagada.

—"_¿Es por __**él**__? ¿Por qué, por qué por __**él**__?"—_interrogaba en su mente el rubio, mordiéndose los labios. Apretando los dedos_—"Senpai no tiene que estar triste por __**él**__"—_se dijo, determinado a cortar aquella atmosfera deprimente, similar a la niebla en que Kasamatsu se vio envuelto. Sus labios se estiraron, al tiempo en que se reincorporaba del suelo, trotando, casi saltando, hasta situarse al lado de Kasamatsu— ¿Senpai, vamos juntos?—propuso sonriendo de forma radiante.

Kasamatsu le miró por un par de segundos, para luego volver la vista al frente, cerrando los ojos por un minuto. Finalmente tras una pausa, Kise pudo oír como respondía un:

—Haz lo que quieras—debajo de la bufanda.

El trayecto a casa de Kasamatsu fue tal vez, el momento de más tranquilidad y paz que Kise experimentara a solas con el moreno. Senpai no había abierto la boca durante un buen tiempo, manteniéndose sumergido en profundas cavilaciones, puesto que apenas prestaba atención a los susurros excitados de algunas fanáticas del modelo, que se encontraron por el camino. Cuando, de hecho, Kise estaba habituado a recibir un tirón de oreja cada vez que eso sucedía.

Si Kise era honesto consigo mismo. Todo era un completo asco. Este no era senpai. No era el Kasamatsu enérgico y decidido que Kise miraba de a ratos, secretamente – a veces con obviedad desvergonzada-, no era el hombre fuerte de quien anhelaba oír un halago por su buen trabajo y esfuerzos.

Era solo un estudiante de tercer año, un senpai, arropado por los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaron a caer sin aviso en el cielo gris. Un hombre que…

Se veía tan frágil, tan pequeño, tan encantador. El perfil de su rostro, mirando al frente, pero con los ojos azul cobalto viendo más allá que los de cualquier persona, contemplando un horizonte imaginario en un punto del espacio. Con el vaho acariciando su piel, y sus cabellos negros como el carbón.

Entonces, sin aviso, Kise Ryouta sintió que su corazón se comprimió, por un instante; fuertemente. Para luego latir rápidamente, sin pausa alguna. Naciendo de este un calor extraño, acogedor. Un sentimiento infinito, que no creía poder contener.

—Ah…—soltó, con las mejillas rojas. Yukio capto el sonido de su voz, dándose la vuelta, mirándole con una ceja alzada_—"Ya…entiendo, yo siempre…"—_cada frase que su mente formulaba se perdía entre el sonido de los latidos de su corazón contra su caja torica.

— ¿Hey, qué te pasa?—Kasamatsu lucia preocupado. Acercándose rápidamente a su lado—Hey Kise—le llamó, pero el chico parecía ido, fuera de este mundo, mirándole. Entonces reparo en lo roja que se veían las manos del chico, estaban rojas—No me digas…—sin un segundo que perder, Kasamatsu se quito un guante de la mano, cobijando una de las del Kise entre en la suya.

Los dedos estaban helados.

— ¡Tonto! ¡Es invierno! ¡Recuerda al menos traer guantes!—exclamo Kasamatsu, soltando la mano del rubio, sacándose entonces el otro guante. Enfundando entonces, las manos de Kise, con el par de guantes negros—Para un basquetbolista sus manos son lo más importante, tenlo en mente—le regaño, irritado. Al no recibir respuesta, elevo la vista— ¡Oye, te estoy hablan…!—

Inesperadamente, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de quejarse. Los labios de Kise rosaron, superficialmente los suyos, en un beso fugaz. Opacado por el vaho que ambos desprendían de sus alientos entremezclados. Kise entonces, lentamente, se inclino aún más, chocando su frente con la de Kasamatsu, rozando rápidamente, los labios de Kasamatsu. Quien permaneció tan rígido como una piedra, pero no le había detenido tampoco.

Kise había tomado eso como una señal para seguir. Prolongando el contacto y la dureza con que sus labios se mantenían unidos a los de Yukio, finalmente, cuando Yukio pareció haberse relajado. Kise separo su boca de la del capitán, mirándole.

Profundamente, buscando transmitir tantas cosas. Y él sabía que Kasamatsu le miraba también, porque sus ojos azules no habían roto en ningún momento el contacto, y al igual que los suyos dorados, estaban en busca de una respuesta, de algo que aclarara lo que sucedía.

—Senpai…yo te…—

Aún cuando con las circunstancias a su favor, la posibilidad de al final todo conllevara al desastre. Emergió con fuerza. Kasamatsu amplio los ojos, al parecer, rápidamente procesando lo que ocurría, empujando a Kise, provocando que cayese al suelo.

Kise lo miro, sin entender como sentirse. Kasamatsu tenía la boca apretada, la cara roja, y los ojos destilando frustración, ira, y algo de culpa.

—N-N-No…

—Senpai… ¿que estas…?

— ¡Simplemente no lo digas!

—Pero…

— ¡He dicho que no!

Y, sin decir ninguna otra palabra más…Kasamatsu corrió, lejos, tan rápido que lo único que Kise hizo en ese momento, fue estirar la mano la mano, contemplar la espalda, y más tarde, la silueta de Kasamatsu desdibujándose más allá de donde sus ojos podían alcanzar a ver.

El corazón le dolía y quemaba en su pecho con tal intensidad, que Kise dejo que su cuerpo cayera en medio del camino, sintiendo como los copos de nieve se convertían en sus lagrimas, al tener contacto con su piel.

¿Qué había pasado? ¡Todo había ido tan bien!

—Se lo dijiste…por lo que veo.

Kise abrió los ojos, y se sentó, al instante, fijando su vista en la persona detrás de él, alejado a unos pocos metros. Se encontraba Nakamura Shinya, aún con el uniforme de la escuela, cubierto con una casaca marrón, bufanda y guantes. El bolso en una mano, y una pequeña bolsa de plástico en la otra.

—Acompáñame un momento, de acuerdo—pidió Shinya, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria, sin darle a tiempo a Kise de responder.

Kise, lo miro, por largo tiempo. Shinya se alejaba cada vez más de él. Ryouta se repetía incesantemente, que era culpa suya que senpai estuviese así. Era de él, tenía que ser de Nakamura, no había otra explicación. Pero, si se ponía a pensar…esta era su oportunidad.

Por ello, cuando se levanto y limpio su uniforme, notando la humedad del mismo por la nieve que caía y se hubo derrito. Camino, detrás de Nakamura.

Con el pasar de los minutos, llegaron a un parque.

Era una plaza pequeña, vacía tomando en cuenta que a esta hora todos los niños seguramente estarían en sus hogares. Shinya se sentó en un banco.

—Siéntate—ofreció, sacando de la bolsa plástica que traía consigo una lata de café. Kise la tomo, dudoso, sintiendo el calor de la lata a través del metal—Son sus guantes…—el rubio siseo, apretando los dedos sobre la lata, apartándola de un tirón.

—Sí, son sus guantes—aseguro Kise, entornando los ojos.

Odiaba esto, como lo detestaba. No quería un discurso de consuelo de parte de… ¿el que de senpai? ¿Admirador, amigo, compañero, _amante_…?. Aquello último le produjo nauseas.

No podía soportarlo.

— ¿Qué eres de senpai?—la pregunta broto de sus labios, antes de que pudiera darle freno a sus emociones—Él siempre se pone triste cuando te ve. Siempre te mira y habla con voz suave. Tú lo cuidaste cuando enfermo, siendo que senpai es demasiado independiente y orgulloso como para dejar que alguien más lo ayude…Dime, Nakamura-san, ¿Amas a senpai?—interroga, con la voz grave, sintiendo que la sangre corre más y más rápido por sus venas.

El mundo ahora esta borroso, y Kise no esta seguro de poder mantenerse en pie. La angustia que le consume al existir la posibilidad de que Nakamura sea "algo", importante y querido para senpai le produce escalofríos.

Nakamura en cambio, le mira, fijamente. Por uno o dos segundos, para después levantar la cabeza y ver los copos de nieve caer. Suspirando, y abriendo la lata de café.

—Kasamatsu-senpai fue mi primer amor—contesta.

El tiempo se detiene, Ryouta siente los labios secos. Quiere decir algo, pero nada sale. Shinya toma esa mudez, como una muestra de amabilidad, y procede a continuar.

—Fue antes de que llegaras. Cuando yo y Hayakawa ingresamos a primer año—una sonrisa triste se formo en sus facciones—Parecerá tonto, pero, el primer día en que nos unimos a Kaijou, sentí muchos nervios. Hayakawa también, pero ya sabes como es él…esta bendecido con demasiado entusiasmo y espíritu, se compuso enseguida. Pero yo…me sentía tan, fuera de lugar. Falle en algunos pases y otras jugadas. Entonces…—

—Senpai, apareció verdad…—intervino Kise.

—Si…—Nakamura sonrió—Se acerco a mí y me dio un golpe en la cabeza. Diciéndome: ¿Tienes vergüenza? Menuda tontería. Escúchame, solo tienes derecho a sentir vergüenza en los partidos de verdad, pero esto es una práctica y todos nosotros somos compañeros. Así que sonríe, y juguemos con todo—tomo un sorbo del café, sintiendo el liquido caliente bajar por su garganta, calentando su cuerpo—Kasamatsu-san sonrío, me hizo sentir seguro. Fue extraño al principio, pero después creí que así se sentía estar en un equipo…—cerró los ojos, recreando las escenas en su mente—Pero entonces un día…me di cuenta que, solo tenía ojos para él, que su voz era lo primero que oía entre la multitud. Comencé a fijarme en cada pequeño detalle, hasta que comprendí de a poco su naturaleza—elevando la vista, sus ojos volvieron a tener contacto con los de Kise—Y de su belleza, de su carisma…No sé, simplemente, Kasamatsu-san siendo él mismo, hizo que me enamorara de él. Yo quien nunca sintió el más leve palpitar por alguna niña, porque no me interesaban por aquel tiempo. Simplemente…—hizo un gesto con la mano, estirando la palma, sobre la cual cayo un copo de nieve, que se derritió al instante—termine enamorándome de él.

— ¿Entonces…tú?—Kise no estaba seguro de cómo preguntar, pero tampoco estaba muy convencido de querer oír la respuesta.

—Me le confesé…—admitió sin pelos en la lengua, Shinya, sonriendo—Fue tan vergonzoso. No lo bese ni nada pero, le tome de la mano y deje salir todo lo que sentía. No obstante—la mirada miel del número nueve se ensombreció un poco—Kasamatsu me rechazo, amablemente, no le dio asco ni nada. Supongo que para él fue extraño ser el interés amoroso de un kouhai.

—Pero algo paso… ¿no es verdad?—dedujo Kise, sus alarmas internas le decían que efectivamente algo ocurrió en medio de todo aquello.

Y la mirada triste de Nakamura, no hizo sino reafirmar lo expuesto.

—Entre en una etapa…algo depresiva. No falte a los entrenamientos, tampoco me mostré débil, arisco, raro ni nada, pero Kasamatsu-senpai actuaba tan…distante. Pensé que en el fondo él me odiaba, pero luego comprendí…que solo lo hacía para que no hubiera más incomodidad entre nosotros. Por que, tu sabes, seguro lo haces…—una pausa—cuanto duele, ver a la persona que más quieres delante, y saber, que nunca será para ti. Es una tortura…tiempo después, el asunto se hizo demasiado obvio para algunos miembros del equipo. Kobori y Moriyama senpai, y Hayakawa lo supo, porque él es uno de los pocos amigos que tengo.

— ¿Pero pudo haber surgido algo no?—la voz de Kise estaba comprimida—Si senpai hubiera aceptado tus sentimientos, a lo mejor tu y él…—se calló, conteniendo un lengua.

La situación era demasiado delicada como para…

— No es como si hubiésemos podido tener algo, simplemente, no era el indicado.

— ¿Eh?—inquirió el número siete con desconcierto

—Que yo no era el indicado…—repitió Shinya.

—P-P-P-Pero tú lo cuidaste cuando enfermo…—trato de argumentar el rubio, sobre algo de lo que no estaba muy convencido.

—Nos turnamos, tal vez no lo sepas. Pero cuando algún miembro enferma, alguien lo va a cuidar y le lleva la tarea. Hayakawa se encarga a veces de mi, a veces de Kobori senpai y así. Además…es lo único que puedo hacer, por quien fue mi primer amor.

—Nakamura-san…—Kise se quedo en silencio, contemplando, como Shinya se paraba de la banca, y acomodaba su bolso. Listo para partir, esta vez, definitivamente a su hogar—Espera, ¿dijiste: "fue"?—cuestiono Kise, al reparar en la palabra que hacía alusión al pasado.

—Exacto—Nakamura sonrió, feliz—Puede que no lo parezca. Pero ya no siento nada…bueno, tal vez, siga encontrando lindo al capitán…pero…él no es nada más ahora que un preciado amigo y compañero. Así como un líder…mis sentimientos por él, los conservo, solo como un recuerdo. Así que puedes estar tranquilo.

— ¿Tranquilo?—Ryouta parpadeo, confundido— ¿Por qué?

—Por que la persona indicada para Kasamatsu llego, hace poco—afirmó, subiéndose las gafas. Comenzando a caminar.

— ¿La indicada…? ¡Espera un momento Nakamura-san! ¡Dime quien es!—exigió Kise, corriendo detrás del chico de cabellera similar a la arena.

Nakamura se giro, una última vez. Mirando fijamente a su kouhai.

—Tú ya conoces a esa persona—concluyó. Retomando su acción anterior, y se encamino a casa.

Kise se quedo ahí, solo en la plaza, reflexionando y procesando toda la información asimilada. Así como todo los sucesos que se dieran al ingresar ese año en Kaijou. La nieve siguió cayendo, cubriendo la cabeza dorada con una aureola de nieve. La nevada fue en aumento al instante siguiente, el viento se hizo más fuerte. Una brisa pasajera, helada, arrastro varios cristales de nieve, que danzaron alrededor de Kise. Él extendió las manos enguantadas, capturando un copo de nieve, como si este fuera una mariposa. Acercando las manos a su rostro, las separo, contemplando el minúsculo copo de nieve.

Brillante, puro y hermoso.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, seguido por una risilla picara.

* * *

Tres días después de la conversación con Nakamura, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Más o menos, Kise no iba a engañarse, Kasamatsu senpai también estaba evitándole, de cierta forma. Pero, se recordó también, actuaba nervioso en su presencia. Sonrojándose cuando sus manos tenían contacto, o Kise le miraba con insistencia. Sorprendiendo a su vez al rubio, que el número cuatro no le gritase nada, y simplemente desviara la mirada.

Pero toda paciencia tiene un límite y la de Kise, se acabo cuando, deliberadamente Kasamatsu permitió a las fans de Kise, que se habían apiñado en la salida del colegio, fueran a animársele a hablar al chico, dejándolo a Ryouta, en un mar de grititos excitados, y peticiones para firmar autógrafos en revistas, servilletas o trozos de papel.

Pero senpai le había subestimado. Kise sabía manejar a la población femenina con un solo chasqueo de sus dedos. Por lo que, no duro más que dos minutos rodeado de aquellas chicas. Alcanzando a senpai, y estando pocos metros detrás de él.

—Senpai—le llamó.

El cuerpo de Kasamatsu paro en secó. El moreno se giró, notablemente sorprendido, apretando los dientes en vista de que su estrategia tuvo sus fallos.

— ¿Qué quieres Kise?—exigió saber Kasamatsu, frunciendo el ceño, endureciendo su tono de voz, tratando de asesinar a Kise con la intensidad de sus ojos azules.

Pero eso no movió ni un solo cabello de Ryouta. ¿Cuánto más lo subestimaría senpai?, se pregunto este, acercándose con pasos cortos, de a poco hasta él, sonriendo afable.

Por qué Kise sabia, que Kasamatsu no se comportaría así por gusto.

— ¿Te gusto, no es verdad?—la sonrisa se borro del rostro de Kise, dando paso a la seriedad que pocas veces el chico exhibía en público.

Fue instantáneo. Apenas la interrogante fue soltada, el rostro de Kasamatsu se convirtió en un rubí escarlata.

—Q-Q-Q-Q-Q…. ¿¡Qué demonios estas…?!—comenzó a bramar el capitán de Kaijou.

Pero nuevamente no hubo oportunidad alguna a replica, al igual que hace tres días atrás. Kise se inclino a la altura de Kasamatsu, robándole un beso.

Cuando el contacto se hubo terminado, Kise sonrió, ampliamente tanto que la boca seguramente le dolería después. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, porque por fin había comprendido.

—_Tú ya conoces a esa persona—_

—Te amo, senpai. Me gustas mucho, mucho.

—T-T-T-Tú… ¡estúpido, idiota!—insulto Kasamatsu, dándole varias patadas, para que se alejara.

—Aunque me patees, voy a seguir queriéndote. Yukio.

Kasamatsu se mordió la lengua, y enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Kise.

Él y sus problemas con los kouhai, parecía no tener fin.

* * *

**N/A:** Pueden matarme luego, por darles tan pésimo fic. Lo de pésimo, va por Shinya, no me lo veo tan sentimental, pero, ergo, él parece del tipo de hombre sociable, medio estricto per con interior esponjoso. Carajo, acabo de describir un peluche.

Así que ya saben. Reviews y críticas constructivas. Por la ventanita de abajo.


End file.
